My Guardian Angel
by We'regoingtoheavenClarence
Summary: Not Just the Girl who he cant bare to see without a Smile on her face But his Guardian Angel - One Shot x


A/N : Sooo This is it My first Fanfic Ahhhh im Scared Please Dont be To Harsh :) x

My Guardian Angel

Every single essence of him as himself was under lock and key in a very safe place in his heart ,He threw all of the kind , loving and innocence of him in this place its why it was so hard to get to it. It took him years to make a new self; he is now known as one person the Bad-boy Heartbreake_r_, Jerk throb. There was only one person who could crumble down the hard layer on the outside, it was like she had the light and power of the gods to singlehandedly reach into the darkest of places and bring out the real in people. She wasn't just the girl who he couldn't bare to see without a smile on her face or the girl who was always kind and saw right through him she was His Guardian Angel.

It was Exactly 2 hours until the annual Condor studio's Ball everyone was past tense and on the verge of a breakdown and this Ball had to be perfect because it had only been 6 months ago when the secret prom was announced and quickly ruined by the confused Marshall who had been beyond angry when he found out his own cast had sent him on a wild goose chase across half of Hollywood. Sonny Monroe had all the time in the world this time because she was not in charge of anything apart from getting there on time and finding the perfect dress, she was sitting in her dressing room with Tawni Helping her flick through the many overpriced and well ...Pink Dresses.

"OOOOhhh What About this one" Sonny Picked out a stunning baby pink strapless dress embedded with thousands of beautiful crystals.

"Naa Sooo Yesterday" Sonny's Eyes widened again as she was now annoyed it had been the tenth dress she had said no too.

"That's cause you got it yesterday, In fact you got all of these yesterday, Just pick one" Tawni raised from the old Yellow couch and shuffled along the fluffy carpet in her Red Heels, She grabbed the dress from her and threw it over her shoulder. Pushing her long blonde curly hair over her shoulder she squinted her eyes and picked out a familiar dress out of the cluttered dresser.

"This one is perfect "She whispered

"It the first one I picked out Tawni" Sonny had remberd picking out the hot pink dress earlier; she was annoyed that she had wasted an hour of valuable time on picking out the dress she first chose.

"Well it's because it looks better with me holding it" Diva ,Sonny thought , But the friendship that had grown between her and her castmate was amazing they could now actually talk to each other without Tawni insulting her Clothes or Sonny rolling her eyes and silently counting how many times Tawni said "And I'm Pretty".

"I'm just going to look in the mirror "She looked in the long mirror on the side of the wall holding it up to her long slim body. Sonny had to admit Tawni was Pretty, How was she going to upstage that. Tawni had just about finished admiring herself in the mirror when she looked back up to her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SONNNNNYYYYYY HEELLLLPPP" Tawni's Blood curdling screech was heard all over the Condor studios. Sonny quickly ran to her side.

"What's wrong, what happened?" She looked at Tawni who was obviously in shock.

"I Have a ZIT" Tawni then started to hyperventilate.

"OOOOhhh Come on its Tiny, Tawni Breath, Inhale Exhale "Sonny looked at the small zit sitting on the side of her castmate chin.

"Il Be back with some ice "She ran as fast as she could towards the cafeteria and towards Brenda.

"Sonny for the last time you're not getting a Stake" Her beady eyes looked Sonny in the face, which sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"Nope I Need ice A, S, A, P It's for Tawni" Brenda Gave an emotionless sigh and turned to the freezer.

As sonny waited she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She abruptly turned to face Chad's Light Blue Sparkling eyes.

"Hey Sonny"

"Hey Chad, What No Hey Random or only using my last name, who are you and what have you done With Chad Dylan Cooper"

Yep she used his full name because the only time she used just Chad was when he was being unusually nice or not being a jerk. He let out a chuckle and began to think again.

"Nope I was going to ask if you were going to the Condor Ball" Chad Was having a moment it had been 10 seconds and he hadn't mentioned his hair, Mackenzie Falls Or how good He looked and let's face it He did look Good.

"Yup I'm so excited I'm even....

"Yes I know you're even excited about how excited you are"

"Am I getting that predictable "Sonny asked looking quickly over his shoulder looking at the clock on the far wall. She still had an hour and a half to get ready.

"Yup, So I was going to ask if maybe you wanted......" Chad was interrupted by the cold ice that would soon get rid of Tawni's zit.

"Sonny your Ice, Enjoy" Brenda handed Sonny the ice.

"Sorry Chad I've got to go and get ready for tonight "Sonny was already half way out of the door before Chad finished. He sighed and turned back to Brenda.

Sonny slid her hands around the door frame to the dressing room; Tawni was in the same place sonny left her she was now prodding the zit as if it would disappear.

"Don't touch it, your make it worst" she placed the ice in Tawni's hand and she carefully began to dab it on her cheek. Sonny had an hour to get ready. She walked towards her closet and removed a black dress. Sonny was in love with this dress as soon as she laid her eyes upon it. It was strapless Black corset dress with a long black bow tied at the back. It was simple but beautiful. After slipping her dress on she started on her makeup applying a slight coat of mascara and smoky eye shadow. She let her dark brown curly hair fall naturally over her shoulders. Tawni came out of her walk-in closet in the hot pink dress; her zit had now been covered with makeup and was not visible.

"Wow Sonny, you look Beautiful "Sonny grinned and blushed feeling happy.

"So do you Tawni"

The girls linked arms and left the studio. Sonny had never really explored Hollywood But driving in a limo passing the sparkly lights she was hypnotised by all of the rushing people, beautiful People. She said beautiful because all of these people were dressed in extravagant dresses and outfits even the ridiculous ones were stunning because they were individual and had personality.

The ball was being held at a prestige club in the centre of Hollywood. As the limo pulled up they were already impended by paparazzi flashing there blinding camera's to the windows. Tawni Squeezed Sonny's Hand and began to get out of the car; Sonny could here everyone screaming for the best shot shouting her name. It was her turn. She coolly slid from the leather seats and got out of the car, Then all fears were gone she felt so happy so bright, it wasn't the attention, it was the feeling of love. She began to stride towards the main doors.

"Wow" She whispered

There were hundreds of people all over the place, but everyone seam occupied by the dance floor ,she spotted Her cast mates Tawni, Grady, Nico and Zora Standing at the edge already dancing, Sonny soon followed.

After a long time of having a great time she felt like something was missing so she left her hyper friends and sat at a table in the corner of the club. She looked around looking for the thing that was bothering her; it was the Bother himself that was missing. Chad was missing. He was the "Number one actor of the generation" Quoting him, so where was he. Maybe his Ego couldn't fit in here but thinking of it Sonny wouldn't have it any other way. It had been twice that day she had been tapped on the shoulder. She knew who it was. She met the same eyes.

"Monroe" It wasn't his ego who brought him to use her last name but the fact he was so speechless he thought she was the most amazing thing in the room, no the world.

"Cooper" She remembered the first time she met him , She was so happy that she thought she had met her hero then his big head got in the way but she still loved him like she did then , Not the Mackenzie she had seen on screen But Chad.

"Would you like to dance" He shocked her, was he possible of romance.

"Sure"

They glided onto the dance floor so happy that they were just near each other. A slower song began to play. The guitar was beautiful not as beautiful as the words.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

They were so into the song carefully listening to each word, Chad how he loved her smile, Sonny how she loved how Chad was not being CDC.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning_ _grey_

As the song began to end they wanted it to last forever, it was desperate, too desperate, Chad looked deep into sonny's eyes seeing everything love, kindness and accepting him. She had done it, she had unlocked it, his heart. They both leaned closer and closed the gap between everything that was keeping them apart, with a kiss. Deepening every second with passion the desperateness was gone. They were in bliss.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

After they had broken away from each other Chad rested his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"My Angel"

* * *

I would Love If You Pressed That Little Green Button :) x


End file.
